The monster I Am
by SavirtriXLeo
Summary: 4 one-shots of Donnatello. 4 Season 4 episodes. Basically about him mutating.
1. Outbreak

You know, school holidays, got bored and then (I was in the shower) I had a brilliant idea.  
4 one shots for Donny. In the Outbreak, Adventures in turtle-sitting, Good Genes  
part 1 and part 2. Should be exciting, Hope you enjoy. All Dons point of view.  
**Disclaimer:**Don't own TMNT. Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

**Outbreak**

We had just come down from top side when we stumbled into giant ticks. The were almost our size. We ran are shell off getting away from them. Then we found another giant insect. I can't really specify it, but it was ugly. Raph was the one who beat it, you know, hating bugs and all. He kicked it where it hurts and ooze started spilling out from it's insides. Identical to the ooze from bishops fake alien abduction. Some kind of mutation.

We encounted another mutant soon afterwards. It was a human/cockroach. It spoke.

"Slicing kit.Bring a slicing kit."

It was intelligent. Amazingly intelligent. We fought it and other mutant bugs. I ended up on the floor when Raph came in to help with a jump kick.

"You O.K., bro?"

"Thanks"

Mikey screamed to us,"Don, Raph, watch out."

We looked behind us and saw about 4-6 tentacles just lunge our way. I was scared as heck. Raph shoved me out of the way. Though out of the way for most of the tentacles, I still got cut by one of them. It so stung. Even if it was for a second. Raph stabbed his sai through the tentacle that nicked me.

"You O.K.?"

I answered him with "Yeah, just a nick. Uh, thanks again."

Though something tells me, that was pre-mature.

* * *

I know. Short. I had to cut out few bits though. I didn't wan t to bore you with  
scenes you have probable seen before a hundred times. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Transformation

Second chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Adventures in turtle-sitting**

My brothers forced me into April's place because of my cold. Both April and Casey looked liked they were about to go o somewhere too. They looked upset when my brothers had to leave, since there was another sighting of monsters at the power plant. Man, I felt like I was a burden. I've had this cold for a while now, but how come I can't shake it off? I mean, we're in the middle of a mutant outbreak crisis. Do I have to be sick now?

I had been lying on April's couch for what seemed like forever when the power went out. From what I could see from the couch, the whole city was in a complete black out. All of a sudden my leg was tearing me apart. It killed. It was the nick from that mutant from the sewers. I thought it was just a little cut, but now it felt like it was tearing my muscle apart piece by tiny piece.

"Argh" April almost instantly looked at me with concern. Her slender hand found it's way to my forehead and felt the warmth.

"Donnie, your burning up."

I told her about my leg. It still hurt through that little chat. A crash in the bedroom, though, told me that Casey broke something when finding the flashlight. April's attention was forced to look in on what was going on with Case. As soon as she left, the pain increased to, well, off the charts. My leg felt as though it was forming into another shape. Increasing in mass probable. I felt sweat on my temple, it hurt that badly. But, because of the black out, I could barley see my own hand in front of my face. My leg was growing so much, the bandage on my leg ripped off. Suddenly, both of my legs felt the exact same pain. I lifted my self so I was sitting up. It didn't help all that much. I lifted my hand. My arms were now doing the same thing. It was like my body was killing me from the inside out. My elbow pad snapped, so did my knee pad, my wristband and my belt. In fact, besides my mask, everything just snapped. My head felt strange, everything hurt. I was seeing red. I wanted to go. I wanted help.

"Casey...April" My voice hard transformed to a low harsh voice. I turned my back. Light streamed in to a particular spot. I looked and saw my human friends, I didn't want to hurt them, but, as if by instinct, something told me I had to hurt them.

"Stay...stay away from me" I ran out of doorway into the basement. I made a break for it into Kirby's room, the basement apartment. Then, all of a sudden, my bandanna snapped and I found the world I knew of facts and figures just...disappear, like it was never there. Something knew came to mind. A thirst for something yo sink my teeth into.

**_Warning!! This will be about Don being a mindless, savage for most  
of the rest of the story. Sorry Donnie fans. Really, I am._**

* * *

Something bright entered my sight. Two weird things stood behind that light. They smelt of flesh and food. It seemed as though I had found something to eat. They spoke sounds I could not understand. I roared at my prey as a warning. They ran out of this cramped cave and I gave chase. I smashed through this wood on the rock. It was to easy. Still they kept running. That light had gone out, but I still heard them scream and there footsteps were fast. The larger one spoke some more, in a louder voice. They ran up this weird thing. Like, wood holding wood together. It mattered not. I had them in fear.

I roared once more. I grabbed the bigger one by the leg. He yelled something to the smaller one. He was struggling to let me pull him down. The smaller one came with a stick with straw coming out of it. She made some sounds,...then hit me on my head. I let go of my other prey. I slid down the wood. I shook off my pain and looked at the prey once more. Though it was smaller, I did not like being hit like that.

They ran up the wood and spoke those funny sounds. It took them a while to stop and run again. They ran up another wooden thing, which came to a cave that smelt of a weird fragrance. The floor wasn't rock either. It felt soft. Then, the creature said something that went through my mind.

"...Buds..."

That sound. I felt I knew it from somewhere. It was familiar. I pondered for a second on what the creature said. Then, my instincts kicked in and I roared at my prey. I grabbed his stick and threw it to the side, which caused him to let go and crash into more wooden objects. He shouted another sound...then attacked me. I quickly threw it to the ground. The shorter one was talking into this metal thing. It didn't matter. It screamed as I came closer to it. It was terrified.

My prey was standing still. But before I could make my move, A metal object banged on my head. Dust circled around me. When I regained focus, I saw my two victims run to the dark cave below. I raced after them. My body slammed into the rock in the chase, but no matter. They were running and that was all my attention was on right now. I jumped onto the floor of the cave. They looked back at me to see I was there. All they could do was walk backwards as came towards them. The larger said some more sounds to the other. It made it so the smaller one was behind it. Then he charged at me.

He held me back from his other. He yelled more sounds as he held back my arms. The other stood still. It was to afraid to move. I turned him around. He was now walking backwards, tired from holding me back. He yelled more loud sounds. I grabbed his red bit of fur. I lifted, and slammed it to the rock of the cave. He held onto my arm. The other held onto him and tried to pull him from my grip.

Then...they came.

From behind the cave wall a knew creature came and whacked me with a metal arm. I recovered and growled at my newest prey. I lunged at the little green animal that had the metal arm. We rolled on the ground once and I lifted it from the ground. Another kick my shell. I turned and growled. I was to outnumbered. I had to escape. I saw a hole in the cave and ran through it, leaving behind the other...things. I growled once more, so they would not try to follow.

* * *

I went through the snake like cave, for what seemed forever. I felt I was going somewhere I knew. Somewhere familiar. Like a lost memory. I followed my instincts to where this...feeling came from. It was close now real close. Though, that feeling was replaced by a loud sound. My ears hurt it was so loud. I looked back down the tunnel I came and one of the little green creatures was standing there. As though waiting for me. How foolish. I ran towards it. It took a step back. When I was about to hit it with my punch, it jumped and ran for it's life. It went up this small hole. I could easily break through it. I stayed quiet, ready to pounce on my prey.

I smashed through the rock like it was rubble and the little creature ran off again, to a unfamiliar, yet familiar, glass structure. I threw a punch that didn't miss and that creature was hurdled to the floor. After recovering, it jumped off the ground and hung on to the structure. It kept on swinging and wouldn't stay still. I kept throwing punches, but they kept on missing the target. I finally hit the creature and he banged to the ground from my punch in the stomach. Suddenly, the creature with the metal arm came up and hit me a couple of times with his arm. I went towards him but he jumped out of the way. He yelled some sounds. I was now frustrated and roared with anger. Two of the creatures kicked me and I found myself on the floor kneeling. The one in blue said something and yet another creature came out from the hole I smashed through. How many were there?

It charged and growled at me. It quickly got hold of me and lifted me in the air. I tried to bite him, but his head was to far away. He tried to push me into the glass thing. I struggled but his strength was to much for me. He shoved me in and the creatures closed the glass so I wouldn't escape. I roared and rammed my body against the glass, but I could not get out. I hit the glass as hard as I could. The creatures all looked at me with sad faces. Why? They had just caught me, so why do they look at me like that?

I was brought to a huge lite cave. I saw the two other things from before, the three green creatures and the bigger monster were there, but there was also this grey animal. I could not smell him, but he seemed to upset and had his eyes on the floor he most of the time. What do they want from me. What is it they desire.

What is it?

* * *

OK, so maybe he is not so mindless. I'm that good typing about mindless things.  
Going to try and update soon. Pretty please and thank you?


	3. Who am I

Second chapter. Hope you enjoy. So sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

**Good Genes Part 1**

I slammed my fist against my glass prison. I roared to get out of this place. One of the green creatures was making a racket with his bag on metal a metal chain. One glanced back at me with a look of concern. The tallest looked back from his chair to look at me. The one making the noise stopped to breath, I believe. One was taking something from a cardboard box next to a bowl. It smelt of food. They all smelt of food to me. But...something besides the...glass wall was..keeping me from...truly wanting to hurt them. I am trying not to acknowledge this feeling but it is a little overwhelming. I couldn't just shake it off, like my other feelings, it stayed with me. When will it disappear? When?

I tried slashing at the glass. That didn't work either, so I roared. I wish that these, savages, would understand that I need to be free. I whacked at the glass with all my strength. I needed to be released. I could not stay trapped in here much longer. I punched. I scratched. I headbutted. I elbowed. I punched some more. But it was no use. My muscles, even my very lungs seemed to weaken. I soon could not stand. This caused my head much pain. Pain I had to let in to my head. For it to was overwhelming. I had to sit down. My legs didn't have the strength to stand any longer. I fell...in shame.

The one I pounced earlier must have been the most foolish. He cam over to my cell. My eyes were close, but I could still sense it was him. He had what he was making over by the wooden table. It would all be tasteless to me. He spoke as if I was not a threat to him. Foolish creature. He placed his hand on the glass as if trying to reach me or something. He opened a slot near my feet. I smelt his flesh. Fresh meat at last. My eyes snapped open. He tried to place the metal tray into this wretched cell, but I never let him. I hit the tray and it's contents out of the way and made my way to the creature. I would finally feed. I reached out to him and caught his leg. Food at last.

I wished to eat at his skin, however, first his leg would have to be de-tatched from the rest of his body. He squirmed, screamed and struggled against my grip. He called out to the green creature who had made the racket and he came, trying to pull his friend from my grasp. The one who kept on staring at me, also came and placed his hands on the glass and kept calling out. His sounds meant nothing to me. I looked over his way to see fear in those eyes covered with blue clothe. I turned to find the smallest of them calling sounds I could not understand and pressing his had on my prison. I smelt his determination. He ended up looking into my eyes, causing 3 words to surround my mind.

"Hear my voice."

He sounded familiar enough. Friendly even. I placed my hand on the glass where his was, but held my grip on my prey. The largest one turned a handle and I found myself encircled in gas, again. It used to make my muscles intense and weaken me. But that will not work this time. I had become stable to this foul smelling gas. I banged at the walls of my prison once more. After more of there pointless sounds, they left. I was finally alone.

* * *

But my peace and quiet was short-lived. The creatures soon returned and the ones of the colour green lifted my cell of the ground, with much struggle. I found that all of them struggled in getting me off the ground, moving me was less of a challenge. They strained against my weight as the carried me to what appeared to be a giant metal bird. Though it had spikes instead of wings and it did not have a beak or any talons. Anyway, it could still fly, for when I was at rest in the bird, the creatures sat down and it lifted into the air. I could not take this cell much longer. In or out of air. I banged at the glass again. I banged. I bashed. I growled. I roared. None of what I did got the contraption to stop. We kept flying. I found myself becoming even weaker than before. I did all I could to stand. After we landed, the creatures left once again. Once again my agony over took me. I fell into my prison for the second time that night.

When the 3 green creatures returned, they came with people in deep black clothes. I sensed their evil aroma, but I could not fend myself or run away. I had to let them take me to their building of bad vibes. The people in black shone a very bright light on us. All I could do was growl, I did not have the strength to pointlessly bash at my cell. I had enough trouble standing, let alone fighting. Soon after arrival in this place, they opened my cell door to another cell door. It was bigger, I have to admit, but it was to circular. Though what choice did I have. I walked forward, but the humans pulled the last straw when they shocked me. The pain and agony I felt doubled. I had had enough. My anger fueled my strength. I escaped from what seemed like the invisible doorway to the other doorway, by shocking both of the humans with their own weapons. I was shocked again, but this time I used the cell that I was about to imprisoned in to whack them away. I threw the piece of glass that hit the largest of the green creatures square in the chest, causing him to hurdle backwards. Bulls eye.

I turned to find that loud mouth piece of metal was in attacking reach. I picked up yet another glass piece and whacked him with it, causing him to fly towards the doors. The people in black started zapping me with lighting sparks, which I shielded myself from with the glass I still held in my hand. I ran towards them and knocked them all out of the way except for 1, which I held tightly in my hand. More came from all directions. It was as if wholes in the walls were suddenly appearing along with the people in it. I held another in my hand while sparks were still flying. Suddenly, 2 of the 4 green creatures held on to me. I tried to get the one on my back off my back while the little grey one came toward me. He spoke words again, but I found I could not listen. I was to angry. I threw the creatures off me and went to strike the smallest when the 3rd creature in blue clothe saved him. It was like this pack always worked together.

Just then, a blast of smoke knocked me to my feet. I found I could not get up. The blast came from the darkest of the all. The thing with black eyes, was not of this earth, of galaxy. It seemed his very flesh was not really. He smelt of an odor much like that of a pile of dung, only 50X worse. He aimed at me with his arm at the ready. But then, most unexpectedly, the largest green one came and saved me from his basts of sparks. I went towards him and attacked. I found I could not help myself. I needed my strength and he might give it to me. He whacked me with his over sized tail and I was sent flying. Then he lunged at me, and we tumbled down and down into the depths below.

After the tumbling, he bashed me with his tail once again. I was thrown into a wall. The room beyond the wall was not only pure red, but also pure evil. However, the animal was of more concern to me now than one room. He rapped his arms around my neck, though I countered by throwing him the ground. While he was still in my grasp, I threw him to the floor above us. When I eventually climbed up to the top, I found him on his knees, as if wanting to be put out of misery. I would grant him his wish with no second thoughts. I raised my arms...when I was shot by a blue dart. I looked to see that creature again. Did he ever take a break. I roared at him and ran. He kept on shooting. I was realising that these shots were making me weak. I was so close to my prey but I finally growled...

_I give in_

And I fell. The last thing I remember before my world turn black was those fate full words...

"It's gonna be alright, Donnie."

What am I?

Who am I?

Am I this so called 'Donnie'?

* * *

Absolutely sorry for taking so long. Hopefully that chapter was long enough. Please Review. Please.


	4. Don's back

I know I spent so long trying to update this story, but I kept on wondering what I should write. You don't know how difficult it is trying to think of what I mindless, savage monster would think about. I hope to get all of this story updated as quickly as possible so I won't have keep wondering what comes next.

Like an old saying of everything in life. "The more you put it off, the more it haunts you in future."

On a happier note, I hope you still enjoy.

* * *

**Good-Genes part 2**

I was suspended in mid float in this water for decades. I kept wondering when I would wake. Who I was. What was my purpose. I could not answer any of these questions. But what after seemed like millions of years, I finally woke up to find myself in my original prison cell. I was angry. I felt even weaker, but then that gas filled my lungs. This gas however was much more relaxing, soothing, like some aroma that could wake you from any nightmare. I breathed it in and let it fill my lungs. For the first time in along time, I felt better. Knowledge and brainpower started to come through my mind. I felt human almost. My genetic structure was going back to it's original form. I stepped out of the containment unit and covered my eyes.

* * *

I awoke from what seemed to be a long sleep. It seemed as though I had drifted into pain and then nothing. My brothers, father and Leatherhead all stood in front of me. I wondered where we were but I had a little bit of trouble standing up at the moment. For 1 thing, my legs felt like jelly, in fact, I felt like my whole body would collapse beneath me. All I could say was.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

I fell but Leatherhead caught me before my legs hit the ground. My brothers were all around me and we cheered. We soon then ran out of the building we were in, which was about to explode of all things. I had to lean on Raph but at least we got out in time. It was only in seconds that the base we were in blew to smithereens.

Now that that was out of the way, we had a proper reunion, an airborne reunion.

Master Splinter held my hand as if he were alot younger than he seemed to be "Welcome back, my son."

All I could answer was, "I hope you guys didn't go through much trouble for me."

Awkward silence. Master Splinter looked away to the ground. Was it something I said?

Mikey to the rescue. "Nah," he said casually.

Oh yes it was good to be back. I think?

* * *

**Ninja Triburnal**

For the past few weeks my brothers have been doing a lot of stuff and leaving me with nothing. Leo kept on saying to me.

"No Donnie, you sit there and rest." I've had enough of this.

"But I have rested. I've been resting for weeks. I rested while you guys fixed up the lair. I rested while you moved furniture. Heck, I'm resting on the furniture your moving. I'm done resting."

My brothers, once again, explained to me why I couldn't help. Because I apparently turned into an absolutely horrible drooling big nasty fanged monster that tried to eat Mikey's leg. All I could say was...

"I'm...I'm sorry Mikey. Guys, I don't remember any of that."

Sometimes I wonder if what they told me is true or if they are just pulling my leg.

I worry that my brothers worry about me to much.

I mean what did I do exactly, anyway?

* * *

Who in this room thinks that done should know that he transformed into a mindless monster, try to eat April and Casey, Punching his brother like what you might do to a pinata, almost tried to yank Mikey's leg from the rest of his body, almost killed Master Splinter, than Leatherhead and it was he that made the turtles make a deal with the devil**?? **I don't Think so. Do any of you.

Hope you enjoyed. And pretty please don't flame.


End file.
